Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic stabilizer designed to provide a stable low voltage bias current sufficient to drive a lamp in an environment in which the condition of direct current low voltage or direct current high voltage exits.
As shown in FIG. 1, an electronic stabilizer of the prior art comprises a variable frequency loop 11, and an output transformer 301 which has a first coil 311, a second coil 321 and a third coil 331. The variable frequency loop 11 is formed of a bias resistor 271, a first induction-resistant coil 211, a second induction-resistant coil 221, a first transistor 231, a second transistor 241, and a first capacitor 251. A lamp 40 is serially connected with a starting capacitor 41 and is in a parallel connection with the third coil 331 of the output transformer 301. As the current of a power source 10 passes the bias resistor 271, an appropriate low voltage bias current is made available. In view of the fact that the lamp 40 demands a greater amount of low voltage bias current, the bias resistor 271 is often affected by the voltage difference to bring about a high temperature as well as a high consumption of power. For this reason, the electronic stabilizer of the prior art is not suitable for use in a high voltage power circuit.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an electronic stabilizer suitable for use in a high voltage power circuit and capable of ensuring the minimum temperature rise of the high voltage power circuit in its entirety.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by an electronic stabilizer comprising an output transformer, a variable frequency/power amplifying loop, a low voltage variable frequency loop, and an element of a high resistance value. The primary side of the output transformer is connected with the variable frequency/power amplifying loop. The secondary side of the output transformer is connected with a low voltage variable frequency rectifying loop and a voltage boosting and lamp lighting loop. A first node and a second node of the variable frequency/power amplifying loop and the low voltage variable frequency rectifying loop are respectively connected with an element of a high resistance value. The electronic stabilizer is suitable for use in an environment of direct current low voltage or direct current high voltage. The electronic stabilizer of the present invention is capable of providing a stable low voltage bias current which is sufficient to drive a lamp. In the meantime, the electronic stabilizer of the present invention endures the minimum temperature rise of the entire circuit.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.